Dust
by rinelennix
Summary: Dulunya tempat ini adalah ruang klub sastra, dibuktikan dengan adanya sejumlah kopian buku-buku tua di rak yang berdebu. Di tempat itu, buku-buku yang berjajar pada rak menjadi saksi bisu atas mereka. / Warning: Yaoi.


_Bleach doesn't belong to me._

_OOC. Yaoi. (Underage? What are you doing here? Back off, please)_

…

"Ishida, sore ini bisa, kan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan mengangkat kepalanya. Kacamatanya memantulkan sinar matahari yang menyembunyikan sorot lelah sepasang mata biru itu.

"Aku ada rapat dulu dengan pengurus kesiswaan. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu sekitar satu jam?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Aku akan menunggu di tempat yang waktu itu. Sebaiknya kau cepat."

Ichigo beranjak pergi, kembali ke tempat duduknya di pojokan saat Ochi-sensei memasuki ruang kelas dan mulai mengambil presensi siswa satu per satu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan rapi di atas meja dan menjawab sekenanya saat namanya dipanggil. Selebihnya Ichigo menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi punggung sang presiden kesiswaan yang tampak tegap; alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan Ochi-sensei mengenai aljabar. Ia memicingkan matanya dan terus mengamati tiap gerakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Ishida.

xxx

Pintu terbuka dengan suara berderit yang mengkhawatirkan, lalu ditutup dengan keras hingga engselnya bergetar. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Sepertinya belum ada lagi orang yang datang ke sini selain dirinya dua minggu yang lalu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ichigo meletakkan tasnya di lantai sesuka hati. Tidak peduli dengan lapisan tipis debu yang mengumpul di sana. Kedua tangannya ditenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana saat ia berjalan dengan santai menuju rak buku tua yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Harus ia akui penataan ruangan ini buruk sekali. Ah, tapi hal itu tidak penting, karena ruangan tua seluas 10 x 10 meter ini tidak lagi difungsikan. Ia dengar dulunya tempat ini adalah ruang klub sastra. Cerita itu dibuktikan dengan adanya sejumlah kopian buku-buku tua di rak yang berdebu.

Ujung jari telunjuknya menyusuri punggung buku yang tebal, sambil berusaha membaca judul-judulnya. Baru beberapa buku dan ia sudah dibuat kesal. Lidahnya selalu kesleo tiap berusaha melafalkan frasa berbahasa asing itu. Ichigo pun bosan dan meninggalkan rak buku, menuju ke jendela yang kacanya kotor dan buram. Tirai yang harusnya berwarna putih bergaris biru kini terlihat kekuningan, menunjukkan betapa tuanya benda itu. Di atas meja yang letaknya dekat jendela terdapat sejumlah jurnal tulisan tangan yang tidak pernah menarik hatinya. Semacam buku tahunan yang ditulis secara berkala, yang isinya menceritakan sejumlah peristiwa besar sekolah seperti festival musim panas dan peringatan hari jadi sekolah; begitu yang tertulis pada lembar demi lembar kertas tua yang sudah kering dan menguning.

Sepasang mata hazelnutnya tertuju pada tempat kosong di atas meja yang tidak ditutupi oleh jurnal-jurnal. Tempat dengan lapisan debu yang paling tipis. Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Ia membiarkan jari-jari tangannya menyentuh permukaan halus meja kayu yang berlapis debu.

Ah, kejadian waktu itu…

xxx

"Kurosaki? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Ia tidak menyangka Ishida benar-benar menemuinya, mengingat cara Ichigo mengutarakan keinginannya tadi pagi bisa dibilang cukup kasar. Dengan nada bicara tinggi dan sedikit mengancam. Ishida dan dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat didefinisikan sebagai teman. Shinigami dan Quincy itu musuh, begitu Ishida selalu bersikukuh.

Namun meskipun demikian, Ichigo tidak pernah setuju dengan hal itu. Orang gila mana yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dan bertarung di pihak yang sama dengan musuhnya? Padahal Ishida begitu pintar, tentu ia paham betul hal paling mendasar mengenai hubungan kawan dan lawan. Ichigo juga yakin kalau Ishida sadar bahwa apa yang ia ucap dan apa yang ia perbuat berbeda 180 derajat. Orang gila mana yang menuruti perintah musuhnya untuk pergi menemuinya tanpa senjata?

Jadi ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri di dekat bingkai pintu dengan tangan kirinya di samping badan, sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebuah folder file bertuliskan _Dokumen Kesiswaan _pada sampulnya. Ia terlihat lelah. Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat si peringkat satu dengan dasi longgar dan lengan kemeja digulung sebatas siku.

Kedua alisnya sedikit terangkat dalam tanya, mendapati Ichigo tidak merespon dengan semestinya. "Kurosaki?"

"Ah," Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Ishida menghela nafas. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab, malah menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas tua di atas meja. Membuka-buka sesukanya tanpa bermaksud untuk membaca. "Kau tahu, tempat ini dulunya adalah ruangan klub sastra."

Dari ekor matanya ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Ishida, yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berdebu dan menuju rak buku. Kalau ia ingin memancing ikan, ia harus bisa menentukan umpan yang tepat. Ia tahu Ishida tidak suka tempat kotor dan berdebu, tapi kumpulan debu yang menyelimuti buku-buku tua adalah pengecualian. Si kutu buku itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengecek koleksi tua yang bahkan tidak dimiliki perpustakaan sekolah.

Ichigo tidak bermaksud jahat. Ia tidak berencana untuk mengurung Ishida dan memutilasi pemuda tahu-segalanya itu. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan memastikan Ishida tidak kabur begitu saja, atau ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sebentar saja Ishida sudah melalaikan dokumen kesiswaannya dan asyik berkutat dengan kopian _Hamlet. _Ichigo menutup pintu pelan-pelan, meminimalkan derit yang ditimbulkan oleh engsel yang sudah berkarat. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar kunci dan memasang slot. Bunyinya memecah sunyi, tapi Ishida tidak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di tangan. Sepenuhnya terabsorbsi.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal dan berpura-pura membaca. Sebenarnya diam-diam ia mengamati Ishida dari sudut matanya. Antara kagum dan ingin tertawa karena pemuda itu begitu terserap oleh bacaannya sehingga tidak sadar kalau Ichigo sudah mengunci mereka berdua di ruangan berdebu ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu bisa begitu lengah hanya karena buku.

Sepuluh menit waktu berlalu tanpa ada perbincangan di antara mereka. Ichigo mulai lelah berpura-pura memandangi teks buku lama di tangannya. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Ishida menutup buku yang sedang ia pegang dengan keras, mengagetkannya.

Sepasang mata biru itu melihat ke arahnya dengan sorot tajam.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Ishida menghela nafas keras, menyelipkan kembali _Hamlet _ke tempatnya. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Cepat katakan sekarang! Sudah jam berapa ini?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari jam dinding, tapi tidak mendapati satu pun. Hanya ada sarang laba-laba di tiap sudut ruangan.

Sambil berjalan dengan santai menuju meja di dekat jendela, Ichigo melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. "Hampir jam 6."

Dari derap langkah tidak sabar di belakangnya, ia tahu Ishida mengikutinya. Ichigo membalikkan badan dan bersandar pada kusen jendela. Ia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi yang dikenakan Ishida. Jelas sekali pemuda itu terlihat kesal. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan mukanya ditekuk tidak senang. Selama beberapa saat ia dan Ishida terlibat dalam _staring contest. _Sepasang mata biru kobalt itu tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Ichigo menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang, membuka slot yang mengunci jendela. Ia membiarkan angin sore berhembus masuk menerbangkan debu-debu yang berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin kau jadi tutor Matematika untukku."

"Tutor?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ada jeda singkat di antara mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Ishida tidak melunak. "Jadi kau mengancam dan menarik kerah kemejaku pagi ini, memaksaku mempercepat rapat kesiswaan dan sedikit berlari ke sini, menemuimu di tempat penuh debu ini, hanya untuk mendengarmu memintaku menjadi tutormu? Cuma itu?!" Tampak urat berkedut muncul di pelipis kirinya. Ishida melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Ichigo; menghela nafas kesal.

Sesaat Ichigo dibuat terkejut. Kemudian ia sedikit menyeringai. "Hm? Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain dariku, Ishida?"

"Haaah?" Ishida memandanginya dengan heran, kemudian secara mengejutkan pipinya dihiasi oleh rona merah tipis yang terlihat jelas pada kulit pucatnya. Ia melihat ke samping, menolak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan curiga Ichigo.

"Kau terlihat kecewa, Ishida."

"Apa yang―"

Ia tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan untuk memojokkan Ishida. Biasanya pemuda itu sok tau sekali ―memang ia tahu banyak hal― dan selalu membuatnya merasa bodoh. Mereka selalu memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele dan Ishida tidak pernah mau mengalah. Tentu ia juga tidak ingin kalah, tapi selalu berhasil dikalahkan oleh kalimat-kalimat Ishida yang membingungkan. Sesuatu seperti ini, saat pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, adalah hal yang langka.

Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya, berdiri di hadapan Ishida. Terlalu dekat dengannya hingga Quincy itu melangkah mundur dan dihentikan oleh tepi meja. Akhirnya ia terduduk di meja, di atas lapisan tipis debu yang menumpuk pada permukaan meja. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ia masih tidak mau menatap Ichigo. Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang terlihat berkutat dengan lembaran kertas tua dalam gerakan gugup.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku ingin kau jadi tutorku."

Helaian rambut hitam kebiruan itu bergoyang tertiup angin. Ishida mengangkat tangannya dan menyematkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sebuah gestur sederhana yang entah mengapa membuat Ichigo tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Ishida, mukanya masih tampak memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan nilai Matematika Keigo paling rendah di kelas kita? Tidak mungkin aku memintanya menjadi tutorku." Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa bukan― Inoue-san?"

Jeda.

Angin sore yang yang semilir berhembus di antara mereka, menggoyang-goyangkan tirai tua yang menggantung di jendela, menerbangkan lapisan debu di atas meja. Ishida terbatuk-batuk, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Kenapa harus Inoue?" Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh memintamu menjadi tutorku? Atau kau sendiri yang tidak mau menjadi tutorku?"

Ishida memalingkan kepalanya, berujar pelan, "Kau tahu shinigami dan Quincy itu musuh."

Ichigo mendengus. "Aku bosan mendengar alasan bodoh itu! Kalau memang kau menganggapku musuh, kenapa kau datang kemari? Kenapa selama ini kau membantu kami; _shinigami_?!"

"Berhentilah bersikap munafik! Kau terlihat begitu bodoh mengatakan kalau shinigami dan Quincy itu musuh, sementara kau bertarung bersama _kami_! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh?"

Ishida memandang ke arahnya dengan sorot tajam. Ada isyarat terluka di sana. "Kau―"

Ichigo mencengkeram kedua lengannya. "Dengar! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli apakah kita ini musuh atau teman! Aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah kau mau jadi tutorku atau tidak! Tapi kau harus tahu―" Cengkeramannya mengerat. Ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada lengan Ishida nanti. "―aku _menyukaimu_!"

Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya dengan amarah seperti itu. Tapi harus ia akui suhu di dalam sini cukup panas dan membuatnya gerah. Kata-katanya meluncur bebas.

Sepasang mata Ishida membulat tidak percaya.

"Kau―"

Sekarang, dengan mulut sedikit ternganga, Ishida terlihat tidak sepintar dirinya yang biasa.

"Ya! Ishida Uryuu, aku menyukaimu!"

Mereka saling berpandangan, hazelnut yang tajam bertemu dengan biru kobalt yang terlihat ragu. Hening, tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang mengucap sepatah kata pun. Desir angin sore menyela mereka. Sinar keemasan matahari jatuh menerangi keduanya.

Ishida yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka, melihat ke samping. Keningnya mengernyit. "Sakit, Kurosaki."

Awalnya Ichigo tidak begitu mengerti, hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dalam tanya. Lalu Ishida berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Ichigo pada lengannya. Ichigo melepasnya, tangannya menekan permukaan meja pada kedua sisi Ishida, memaksa pemuda itu untuk mencondongkan badannya ke belakang.

Presiden kesiswaan itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang terasa panas. Ia mengusap kedua lengannya, seperti berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah― kau menyukai Inoue-san?"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, memaksa Ishida untuk melihat ke arahnya. Semburat merah terlihat semakin jelas merebak menghiasi wajahnya. Orbs biru itu terlihat panik, kemudian Ishida memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo. Tapi pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia memandangi Ishida dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam.

"Kau tidak dengar, ya?" Ichigo merunduk, mendekatkan mukanya. Desah hangat nafasnya menerpa pipi Ishida yang kemerahan. "Aku menyukaimu…" Perlahan ia menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Rasanya seperti yang ia bayangkan.

_Lembut._

xxx

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya. Ishida berdiri di dekat bingkai pintu dengan dokumen kesiswaan di tangan kanan, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Ah, _okaeri_."

Ishida memalingkan mukanya, "Aku tidak mau menganggap ini sebagai rumahku."

Ichigo tertawa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mukamu mesum sekali." Ishida melangkah menuju rak buku di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tangannya terulur, ujung jari-jarinya memanjakan diri dengan menyusuri punggung buku-buku yang berjajar di rak.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tertawa. "Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ishida hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menarik keluar sebuah buku. Kalau ia memutuskan untuk meladeni Ichigo, tidak akan ada habisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai oranye itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Semakin lama dia semakin pandai menyembunyikan _reiatsu_nya, atau Ishida yang terlalu gugup hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya?

"Hei, bisa kita mulai _sesi kita _sore ini?" Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Ishida dengan manja.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Kurosaki? Kau ingin melakukannya di tempat berdebu seperti ini? Kenapa tidak di perpustakaan?" Ichigo melepaskan lilitan tangannya dan memutar badan Ishida, menahannya pada rak buku di belakang. "Di perpustakaan?! Kau serius? Kau yakin bisa menahan suara _seksi_mu itu?"

"Apa maksud―" Begitu menyadari makna dari perkataan Ichigo, seketika itu juga mukanya memerah. Warna kulitnya yang dari sananya putih pucat memperburuk keadaan, menjadikan semburat merah itu terlihat begitu jelas. Begitu kontras. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia mendorong Ichigo menjauh. "Dan kupikir kau ingin aku menjadi tutormu!"

Sang presiden kesiswaan itu membalikkan badan, menghadap rak buku. Tangan kirinya sedikit gemetar saat menyelipkan buku kembali kepada tempatnya.

"Hmm, kukira akhirnya kita akan melakukannya, Ishida. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." Ichigo menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku.

Diam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Begitu sunyi, tidak juga terdengar detik jam.

Ishida berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang terlalu kencang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak gugup? Bukan penjelasan mengenai aljabar yang Ichigo minta. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih krusial dari itu. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga, Ichigo adalah seorang pemuda dengan hormon. Merupakan sesuatu yang sangat normal baginya memiliki kebutuhan biologis seperti ini. Ishida tidak akan menyangkal, ia juga sama. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Ichigo meminta.

Bagaimana melakukannya? Mereka berdua kan laki-laki ?

"Kurosa―"

Dalam sekejap punggungnya membentur rak buku. Terdengar suara _bruk-bruk-bruk, _menandakan beberapa buku jatuh pada sisi lain rak. Kedua tangan Ichigo mencengkeram pundaknya. Sepasang mata hazelnut itu melihat tajam ke arahnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi alasanmu, _Uryuu_?"

Ishida mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Setidaknya menemukan alasan untuk menundanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah dirinya siap dengan semua ini. Kenapa Ichigo terlihat memaksa? Apakah ini memang _musim kawin_?

"Tempat ini berdebu―"

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengunci bibir Ishida. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Ichigo mencium pipinya. Shinigami itu menggeram kesal, tangannya memegang sisi-sisi kepala Ishida, membuatnya diam di tempat.

"Kau ingin kita membersihkannya dulu?" Tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Ishida untuk bicara, Ichigo mencoba lagi dan kali ini berhasil, meski dihadapkan pada sedikit penolakan. Ishida mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Ichigo menarik diri dan memandanginya dengan tidak tertarik. "Kenapa? Kau benar-benar mempermasalahkan debu di sini?"

Sepasang mata biru kobalt terlihat ragu. "Tentu sa―"

"Kau ingin melakukannya di apartemenmu?" Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat dalam tanya.

"Tapi―"

"Ah, lupakan! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kau boleh memukulku nanti, tapi kita tidak akan pergi ke tempat lain!"

Ichigo beranjak pergi untuk mengunci pintu. Seketika itu Ishida mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Lewat pintu sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melalui jendela. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan _hirenkyaku _untuk kabur sekali lagi dari Ichigo.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ishida bahkan tidak sempat berpindah satu langkah. Si rambut oranye itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekatnya, tangan kanannya melingkari pergelangan tangannya erat. Ishida menelan ludah. "Mencoba kabur dariku lagi?"

"Kurosaki―"

"Kau takut?"

"Mana mungkin―"

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau? Kau menyukaiku kan, _Uryuu_?" Ia benci mendengar bagaimana Ichigo mengucapkan namanya. Dengan begitu lembut dan manja.

"Aku hanya―"

"Tidak akan sakit. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Janji." Sejak kapan suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan meyakinkan seperti itu? Ishida memandangi jari-jari mereka yang kini bertautan.

Ishida menelan ludah, memandangi Ichigo dengan ragu.

"…kau tidak bohong?"

xxx

"Ichigo…"

Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Tidak saat jari-jari panjang pemuda berambut oranye itu menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual. Inci demi inci dengan akurasi mematikan, berhasil mengenai semua syaraf sensitif pada permukaan tubuhnya, memetakannya.

Ishida mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pinggir meja, tidak peduli tangannya terasa sakit. Jurnal-jurnal lama yang bertumpuk di atas meja kini berserakan di lantai. Ishida tidak peduli dengan nilai sejarahnya, karena ia juga tidak peduli kemejanya kotor dan berdebu. Selain itu juga basah dan lengket, melekat pada kulitnya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia merasa begitu _panas._

"Ichi― ah! Nnnh―" Alisnya berkerut dalam, menahan sakit. Ishida menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghentikan suara-suara aneh yang mencoba keluar. Cairan hangat terkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya yang terpejam, menetes lagi dan lagi.

Apakah ini arti dari 'tidak sakit' menurut Ichigo? Pemuda itu pasti sudah gila.

Nafas Ichigo yang hangat menyapu lehernya. Ishida mengerang saat Ichigo menggigit pertautan antara leher dan bahunya, kemudian mengisapnya dan meninggalkan bekas memerah. Ishida menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras hingga dapat merasakan rasa metal darah.

"Uryuu.."

Ichigo menghentikan petualangan kecilnya kedua tangannya, menggunakannya untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Ishida pada meja. Ia menautkan jari-jari mereka. Pemuda di bawahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan, bukan pertanda yang baik. Ichigo mencoba lagi untuk mencari sudut yang tepat. Peluh pada pelipisnya mengalir turun, membingkai garis wajahnya yang tegas.

Sepasang mata biru itu terbuka tiba-tiba. "Ahh! Ichi― ah!"

Ichigo menyeringai. "Heh, _found you_!"

Ishida memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Tangannya dilepas oleh ichigo, langsung merambat naik dan melingkari leher Ichigo, mencengkeramnya. Kuku-kukunya meninggalkan guratan-guratan merah pada kulit Ichigo, tapi tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan _hickey _yang ditinggalkan Ichigo pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia sudah tidak peduli untuk menahan desahannya. Tidak saat Ichigo melakukannya dengan akurasi yang luar biasa. Sakitnya sudah pergi, tidak lagi terasa.

"Heh, kau berisik sekali, Uryuu." Pemuda di atasnya menunduk, menyegel bibirnya. Hanya suara-suara tidak koheren yang terdengar; menggema di ruangan berdebu. Buku-buku yang berjajar pada rak menjadi saksi bisu.

xxx

"Hmmm, kau masih punya waktu untuk mengajariku bab tiga? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dijabarkan Ochi-sensei." Ichigo tersenyum, mengistirahatkan dagunya pada pundak Ishida. Lengannya melingkari Ishida. "Atau… bagaimana kalau ronde kedua?"

Angin sore menerobos masuk dari jendela, menerbangkan debu-debu jauh.

"…kau gila."

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya dan tertawa.

…

AN : memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih leptop, nemu file ini. Tinggal nambahin sepertiga scene akhir. Sssshh, entah apa yang ada di pikiran saya waktu nulis ini. _Oh God_, sekali lagi, _I write smut _orz orz orz


End file.
